


你不知道

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan





	1. Chapter 1

又是一阵急促的闹铃，Bucky连眼睛都没睁，伸手在枕边摸到手机，立刻按下了锁屏键好让那吵人的声音赶紧停下。即使大脑告诉自己无数遍现在要起床了，可诚实的眼睛依旧不肯睁开。

就在他握着手机不知不觉又要再次进入梦乡时，闹铃又响了起来。贴在耳边的手机忽然传来巨大的铃声吓得Bucky一个激灵。

最终只好眯着一只眼睛按下停止键，闹钟这才算是完全被关掉了。忍受着每周四早晨躲不过的折磨，他叹了口气，同时心里盘算着自己下午有没有时间可以回来补个觉。

不知道自己到底是清醒着还是又睡着了，直到他意识到自己再不起床就真的要迟到了，这才不情不愿的坐了起来。

又看了一眼时间，还有一刻钟就要迟到了，他赶紧起床收拾。

有什么是比前一天熬到半夜写作业第二天又要赶早课更糟糕的呢？毫无疑问，那就是你要赶的早课是数学课。

 

他从来不是一个习惯早起的人，就像有些人觉得早上运动或者工作效率高似的，他向来喜欢晚上做这些，作业也好，上课也罢。

所以，上大学以来，这还是他第一次主动选择早课。至于他为什么要这么折磨自己呢？当然不是什么为了健康的作息。

Bucky看了看自己对面的那张床，毫不意外的已经没人了的空床。好吧，谁让他的舍友偏偏喜欢早课呢？

 

心里一会儿谴责着为什么要难为自己，一会儿又想着待会儿能拿到一份早餐，这份纠结的心思一直从刷牙，洗脸，奔去教室，就在他踏进教室的一瞬间消失殆尽，即使身后就跟着教授，他也完全不在意了。

“ Bucky！”

虽然那声音明显压低，Bucky也一下注意到了，顺着声源的方向跑过去，在老师就位的前一秒落座。

一切都刚刚好。

“ 还以为你要迟到了，又没吃早饭？”

Steve凑到他耳边小声的说着，温热的气体喷在耳朵上，Bucky下意识的躲了躲，然后又摸了摸耳垂，小声的回应了一句

“ 没有。”

看到对方从容的坐在一边，而自己还喘着粗气找着包里的课本，这副狼狈的样子全被对方看到了，试图化解尴尬的他只好问了一句

“ 你怎么没叫我？”

“ 我起的早，你闹钟都还没响。”

他的闹钟向来是提前半个小时就开始响了，不过很显然，他从来都是最后一刻才肯醒过来。

忽然想到自己在床上挣扎的样子对方又全都看到了，他更是一阵懊悔，自己怎么就不能早点起？正胡思乱想着，他便感觉到自己的腿上被戳了两下，紧接着自己的腿上多了一个三明治。

他侧头看了看Steve，简单的说了声谢谢，便抬头看向讲台，认真的听着老师说的话。

然而和他现在表面看起来完全相反的，就是他抑制不住加快的心跳，即使不是第一次拿到对方买的早餐，他也忍不住的兴奋起来。

此时此刻因为早起带来的烦躁完全被一个简单的三明治安抚了，本来还没什么精神的他，倒是比喝了冰美式都清醒，就连黑板上的一个个的积分符号都看起来顺眼了不少。

过了一会儿他用余光注意到Steve在认真的看着黑板，于是装作不以为意的将那三明治装到包里，告诫自己注意表情的他咬着下唇让自己尽量看起来正常一点。

 

然而，坐在一边的Steve只看到他把三明治“扔”到包里，然后便继续听着课，连一个眼神都不肯给自己。

虽然每周都是这样的结果，但是心里还是不由得的失望，好吧，其实他连之前的早餐Bucky是不是真的吃了都不知道，或许自己买的一直就不合口味呢。

深呼吸了一口气努力把注意力放回课本上，可没一会儿便又忍不住把目光瞄向坐在一边的人，几次下来都是毫无变化的动作，正想着对方可能真的是在认真听课了，结果，没一会儿着便看Bucky脑袋发沉的点了下头，被吓了一跳的人又赶紧坐正看着黑板，好像掩饰什么似的咳了一声。

Steve移不开眼的盯着这个犯困的人，对方可能完全没有注意到他，即使有那微长的头发遮着也挡不住又开始打架的双眼。

再过一会儿就连撑着脑袋的左手也显得有些无力，眼看着下巴就要磕到桌子上了，Steve下意识的伸手接了一下，结果就是他的手咚的一声磕到了桌子上，然后便听前面传来教授的声音

“ 有什么问题吗？”

“ 没有！”

Steve赶紧回答，见教授只是往他们的方向看了看，然后继续讲起课来，他这才又把目光转回Bucky这边，对方呆愣愣的好像还没反应过来怎么回事似的。

Steve刚想开口便听对方说道

“ 抱歉！”

忍住自己的笑意，Steve摆了摆手示意他别在意，然后把自己还没喝的咖啡递了过去，小声说道

“ 或许能管点用。”

“ 谢谢。”

 

Bucky接过咖啡，不知道该高兴还是该尴尬的他现在满脑子都是自己上课睡着的蠢样子，一瞬间感觉冰凉的咖啡都发烫了起来，这下倒好，挥之不去的困意一下全没了，剩下的时间他全在回放自己刚刚的尴尬，直到下课铃响起，他一秒都不想多留，一把将桌子上的东西仍进包里抓起那杯一口没动的咖啡便准备跑。

结果他刚站起身，就被Steve拉住了

“ 今天晚上的舞会你去吗？”

先是愣了一下，忽然想起什么的他忍不住心里一阵失落，然后回答道

“ 去。”

“ 我一会儿还有课先走了！”

不等对方再说什么，他转身便跑了，一直到出了教学楼，他才放慢脚步。

一个早上从烦躁到兴奋再到尴尬失落，跌宕起伏的情绪让他忍不住叹了口气，只是随便找个借口的他现在连宿舍都回不去，他记得一会儿Steve是没课的，万一要是在宿舍碰到更尴尬了，这下补觉的计划也泡汤了。

“ 嘿！”

正想着，Bucky便被身后跑过来的人抱住，不用看他都知道是谁，没有回答对方的问题，任由这人挎着自己的脖子。

“ 去吃点东西么？早上没吃我快饿死了。”

“ 不去。”

感觉自己的背包沉了一下，不以为意的他继续走着，直到听到对方不清楚的说道

“ 他为什么每次买的都是一个味道的？”

意识到对方又把他的三明治抢走了，Bucky立刻抓着对方的衣领把东西抢回来，不过显然已经来不及了，那本来就没多大的三明治快没了一半。

“ 你他妈…..”

“ 喂喂喂，我不吃你也是要留到坏，何必浪费呢？”

Sam一边躲着Bucky挥过来的拳头一边继续往嘴里塞着吃的，注意到对方手里还举着一杯咖啡，他故意抢过来喝了两口然后调侃道

“ 今天难得贴心的准备了饮料。”

他一边说着一边往前走逃了几步确保自己可以完全独吞这一整个三明治，才注意到今天他的好哥们好像有点不对劲，然后便听对方说道

“ 我觉得我没脸再见他了。”

“ 你从认识他起，平均每周就要说一次这句话。”

“ 这次是真的。”

“ 对，还有这句。”

 

越走越远的两个人完全没有注意到他们的一举一动被后面的人注意到，Steve看到两人亲密的动作，Steve觉得自己胸口有些发沉，确定自己没有健康问题的他完全明白自己这是为什么，三明治的去处他知道了，Bucky完全没在意他的心意他也知道了。

或者，更准确的说，第二点在刚刚下课结束的时候就被重申了，因为他知道Bucky一会儿根本没有课。

正想着，便接到了学生会那边的电话。

“ 好，我马上过去。”

 

“ 他肯定察觉到我有问题了，起不来床又一定要上早课，这说不通。”

“ 他一直都知道你起不来，而且这个学期已经开始一个月了。”

Bucky嘴里念叨着完了完了，然后靠在椅背上努力放空自己，可大脑不允许他这么做，他不得不思考着如果Steve真的发现自己暗恋他要怎么办。

对，他暗恋他的舍友，半年前意识到的这件事的他慌张了一阵子，甚至想要申请换宿舍，可在他的好兄弟的说服下，留了下来，当然更大的一部分原因是他发现他不舍得放弃这么好的机会。

比起暗恋，更糟糕的事情就是，他发现他的暗恋对象是个直男，Steve Rogers，他们学校的人可能没人不认得这个人，学生会的红人，女生缘更是好极了，自己不知道多少次听到同班的姑娘们在讨论他。

本来一开始让Bucky还抱有希望的是，他以为Steve应该是没有女朋友的，不然怎么会每天准时的回宿舍。可就在上个学期的舞会，他看到对方的舞伴是谁后，决定还是把这份感情藏在心里就好了。

据他所知，今天晚上的舞会，Steve的舞伴依旧是那个姑娘，Natasha Romanoff，用Sam的话说，那可是全学校男生向往的对象，当然，这里面不包括他。

这两个人在一起，任谁都会觉得他们就是一对，天生一对。

即使是舍友，Bucky也不会没事去问人家那姑娘是不是你女朋友？这太冒犯了。

所以，他只好悄悄的暗恋着自己的舍友，然后既不能太亲密，又不舍得太疏离，至少对于他来说，至少不能让两人舍友的关系都做不下去了。

 

“ 所以你晚上为什么还要去舞会？”

“ 那是他组织的。”

Sam啧了一声，然后向前倾了点身子，下意识的抬头看了看身边路过的人，然后凑得进了些，说道

“ 你和他表白吧”

紧接着又赶紧补充道

“ 或者再直接点。”

他挑了挑眉示意自己的话要比听起来更露骨些。

“ 你疯了？他有喜欢的女生。”

“ 你说Natasha？他俩肯定没在一起，相信哥的直觉。”

 

Bucky看着手机不想理会身边喋喋不休的人，可即使再想回避，那些话也跑进了自己的耳朵里。

所以，这也直接导致直到他晚上走进舞会厅看到正在忙碌的人时，他满脑子都是Sam最后跟他说的那句话

“ 亲一个，要么干脆上个床，他没准就弯了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“ 他来了。”  
Natasha一边说着一边将手里的水瓶递过去，等了一会儿手里的东西也没被接走，她这才发现人家其实根本不需要自己提醒，早就不错眼神的看着那个方向。  
“ 喂！呆了！”  
用水瓶敲了敲对方的胳膊这人才有了反应。  
“ 哦，谢了。”  
“ 看样子他没有舞伴哦？”  
“ 他只是不喜欢跳舞。”  
“ 这你也知道。”  
看着Steve抿着嘴盯着她，决定不再挑衅这个人，于是选择将话题转回到他们这边来。  
“ 他们都检查完了，灯光，音乐什么的都没问题了，你还要去看一眼么？”  
“ 不用了....一会儿....”  
“ 一会儿跳完一支舞你爱去哪去哪。”  
“ Natasha....”

根本不再听他多说，Natasha转身便走了同时还摆了摆手，Steve没办法只好叹了口气。谁让这是他们早就约好的呢？  
当初才进入大学不久，各种的活动舞会总喜欢让学生带着自己的搭档，不过，即使他对这些从来不感兴趣，也不能代表别人，在有意无意的拒绝了无数邀请之后，他认识了Natasha，在学生会，作为比他大一届的学姐，当时的Natasha提出干脆他们每次都互相邀请，这样两人都不会再被烦个没完了。  
轻易就被说服的他在发现自己喜欢自己的舍友的时候后悔了，想试图和Natasha商量的他最终是没有成功，因为对方信誓旦旦的说  
“ 如果你现在拒绝我的邀请，那又会有其他人来，更麻烦不是么？”  
好像事实的确如此，两人的约定只好继续下去，他几次忍不住想要和Bucky提起这件事，可无缘无故的说起这个就太奇怪了，更何况Bucky从来不提这件事，这件其他男同学总喜欢拿来揶揄他的事。  
Steve拽了拽自己的衣服，然后深呼吸了一口气让自己看起来尽量随意一点，走向了Bucky那边。  
对方正四处看着，坐在一边的高脚椅上。  
“ 这么早就过来了？”  
“ 我，我没什么事，下课就来了。”  
想起之前撒的谎，Bucky顺便又提了一下上课的事，好能让之前的事看起来更自然些。  
“ 那边有喝的，你想要点什么吗？我去帮你拿”  
“ 不用不用！你忙你的，我自己可以。”  
Bucky看到学生会的人还在那忙个不停，只有Steve一个人闲着，生怕对方因为自己被人说，他赶紧身体力行的表现自己可以，从高脚椅上站了起来。  
“ 哦...好，那你自己玩，我先去忙。”  
一直看Steve走出了视线，他才松了一口气的再次坐下。  
说实话他不怎么喜欢这种场合，往往他能做的就只是坐在一边喝酒，然后等大家散了他再跟着离开，毫无意义。  
正想着又是无聊的几个小时，身后忽然有人拍了拍他又些惊喜的说道  
“ Bucky你也来了！”

被拒绝的Steve这次乖乖没再去找事，加上舞会开始他实在忙的很，等确定了一切步入正轨后，他这才回到了大厅准备去玩一会儿，或者更准确的说是，他这才有时间悄悄的看看Bucky在做什么。  
正想着对方没准已经回宿舍了，又或许向往常似的闷头自己喝东西，可没想到结果却是，一进大厅，他就看到那熟悉的位置，正被一个女生背影挡的严实。  
直到他走的更近了些，确定了那里面坐着的人的确没有变，他才敢相信自己的眼睛。  
瞬间便感觉自己的心上像是被泼了冷水，准备过去聊聊的打算也被强行禁止了，最终只好一个人坐在一边的椅子上愣神。  
“ 啧，怎么，忽然发现自己没希望了？”  
正发着呆，就被身后传来的声音打断，Steve回头看了一眼全当是打招呼了，想要喝一口酒才发现杯子不知道什么时候空了。  
“ 那个姑娘，你知道的吧？Dolores，倒是挺可爱的。”  
Natasha说完发现旁边的人没有理他，像是完全不在意似的，于是她笑着凑到对方耳边说道  
“ 作为假扮我舞伴的感谢，告诉你他们是怎么认识的。”  
听到对方这么说Steve倒是完全不惊讶，Natasha向来知道各种消息，正经的也好还是普通的八卦也罢，总之，她总能刨根问底的弄出答案。  
“ 他们上个学期是一门选修课还是一个小组的。”  
刚说完又补充了一句  
“ 我只是恰好也上了那门选修而已，不用太感谢。”  
听完Natasha说的，Steve又看向Bucky那边，两人聊的好像很投机，有说有笑的样子像是谁也插不进话似的。  
他抿了抿嘴，又将杯子里剩下的冰块倒进嘴里，一边嚼着一边说道  
“ 哦，只是上了一门课而已。”  
Natasha看着眼前这个醋意都要溢出来的人，嘴角挑的更高了，她向来对这种能让Steve咬牙的事感兴趣，要知道对于这么一个无趣的人来说，能有这么多的反应简直是难上加上。  
而她喜欢做的就是，让这个忍不住咬牙的人尽量咬的再紧一点。  
“ 喂，走了，跳个舞，我就回去了。”  
话落，她不等对方反应就将人直接拽走了，站到舞池的位置，上一曲刚刚结束，下一曲马上开始，周围的人大多都是情侣，或者即将成为情侣。  
此时此刻的Natasha可没那么多心思来暧昧，更何况她也不感兴趣，于是她一手搂着Steve的脖子，尽量靠的近一些，既能骗过旁边围观的人，又能让对方听清她说的每一句话。  
“ 贴这么近做什么？”  
“ wow，Dolores在拽他诶。”  
她说完也不看Steve到底是什么表情，又说道  
“ Barnes好像不太愿意？”  
“ 不过也没办法拒绝吧，来都来了，又一个人坐在那。”

背对着的Steve完全看不到那边到底发生什么了，只听到Natasha给他的转播，他想要回身看看，可一要转身就被对方一个借步拽了回来。  
“ 别看了，看了更生气。”  
“ Natasha。”  
没办法的Steve又不能跳着一半把人扔在这，正想着怎么转身，就听Natasha忽然惊呼道  
“ 亲了！”  
这一下他哪还忍得住，不管不顾的将人拖着转了身，那姿势一定怪异极了，不过他的目的达到了。  
紧接着，他便听懂Natasha噗的一声笑了出来。  
他看向Bucky那边，哪还有什么同学，只有他一个人坐那喝酒，两人的目光不小心碰到了，他赶紧转头看向别处。  
“ 你可以再无聊一点吗？”  
“ 无聊么？我看你觉得有意思极了。”  
Steve也不知道自己现在是因为被耍了的气愤更多，还是发现那一切都是假的开心更多。最终深吸了一口气，许久才慢慢的吐出。

遇到了之前上课的同学，Bucky不得不配合着多聊了一会儿，其实他完全不知道有什么话题，只不过是一节选修课的同学而已，可对方好像完全不这么觉得，甚至还想要邀请他一起跳舞，最终以自己脚崴了为借口拒绝了。  
结果这边刚刚拒绝了舞伴，就看到不远处Steve和Natasha跳的正高兴，两人的动作看起来亲密极了，好像比之前更亲密了。  
Bucky垂了垂眼睛可又忍不住想要看过去，他喜欢看Steve跳舞，对方的身材好极了，特意换的西装让他整个人看起来更挺拔，凸显着这个人完美的比例。  
他看不到Steve的表情，不过他猜一定是享受的，和这么漂亮的女孩跳舞，谁都很难不享受。  
他正想着，就看那边两人忽然对掉了位置，面对他的人一眼便注意到了自己的目光，吓得他赶紧避开，装作不以为意的喝着杯子里的酒。  
这不是他第一次看这两个人跳舞，可以用赏心悦目来形容，不过越是这样他越是不舒服，等一曲结束，他也坐不下去了，一口将杯子里剩下的液体灌到嘴里，拿起包便走了。

他以为他会像以前那样，在寝室呆一会就能等到Steve回来，然后聊两句活动的事，或者上课的东西就睡觉，第二天醒来一切还都是那么正常。  
可事实是，Steve并没有像以前似的那么早回来，他也没像以前那么清醒。  
过了十二点还没见到人，Bucky忍不住就又穿了衣服跑去了舞会的大厅，他知道那边会闹的晚一些，可一般Steve不会等结束再回来。  
于是鬼使神差来到大厅的他，刚好碰到几个将Steve架出来的人。  
“ 他..他怎么了。”  
Bucky一开口才发现自己说话有些不利索，可能是后来他又喝了几听啤酒的缘故。  
其中一个人回答道  
“ 他喝多了，你认识他？”  
“ 认识，我...是他室友。”  
“ 那太好了，你把他带回去吧。我们就不用跑一趟了。”  
于是他拖着几乎完全没有反应的人穿了半个校园又上了三层，打开寝室门，最后一点力气将人放到床上，然后自己一个没站稳也倒了过去。  
他刚好躺在了Steve的胸口上，比自己稍高的体温让他整个人都热了起来，他能听到自己的心跳声，还有Steve的，他也能听到。  
睡熟的人完全没有因为被压着而有所反应。Bucky就这么呆了一会儿然后大着胆子将身子侧过来，脑袋依旧枕在对方的胸口上，这下心跳声更明显了。  
他忍不住在对方胸口上蹭了蹭，意识到自己做了什么他立刻抬起了脑袋，看到Steve依旧熟睡着，他又再次躺了下去。  
可能是酒精的原因有或者困意会传染，他不知不觉的闭上了眼睛，不舍得睡着的他闻到从对方身上传来一阵阵的淡淡的香气，夹杂着点酒气，倒是显得更性感了。  
即使无数次想要睡过去，可为了珍惜这难得的机会他最终还是睁开了眼。  
这个角度他能看到Steve的下巴，晚上已经长出了些胡茬，他控制不住自己的双手摸了摸，有些微微的扎手，从下巴，到脸颊，最后碰到嘴唇，有些热，吐出的热气更是烫手似的让他立刻撤回了手。  
“ Steve。”  
他叫了一声对方的名字，没有反应，于是他又叫了一声，然后有些不舍的抬起头撑起上半身看着眼前的人。  
“ 睡的这么熟么？”  
“ 真的不会醒么？”  
“ Steve？”  
他自言自语着，然后又不确定了叫了一声，仍然没有反应，于是他向上挪了挪身子，让两人齐平，看着近在咫尺的脸，他又想起白天Sam和他说的话。  
一定是因为酒精让他的神经变慢了，他这么告诉自己，一定是酒精让他控制不了自己了，紧接着他便向前凑了一点，两人的嘴唇刚好碰到一起。  
不过只有一秒，或者连一秒都不到。  
Bucky看着依旧没有反应的人，即使有些心虚却也被莫名徒增的胆子完全掩盖了。  
现在的Steve什么都不知道。  
就靠这么一个念头说服自己，他再一次凑了上去，可这一次不再是一秒的触碰，他吻了上去，一个彻彻底底的吻。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky一边吻着一边感觉到自己的心跳疯狂加快，不单是因为终于吻上了自己暗恋已久的对象，更多的是怕被发现的那份紧张。  
可即便如此，他也控制不住自己的一举一动，本来撑靠在Steve身边，因为胳膊酸的要命最后干脆跨坐在了对方腿上。  
可又怕把人压醒的他只好又抬起屁股靠双腿支撑，可没一会儿，亲吻加上酒精就让他的双腿开始发软，不自觉的开始下坐，意识到自己好像又把重量都压在对方身上了便只好再赶紧抬起来。  
几次动作下来两人的下身难免的来回蹭动，他不知道到底是自己现有反应的还是对方，总之，在他发现自己下身开始发硬的时候，更大胆的想法浮现在了他的脑海里。  
告诫自己不要再做更过分的事了，可事实却是，他发现自己浑身的血液止不住的往下身涌去，越来越发胀的分身让他下意识的扭动起来，挥之不去的想法导致他已经不能被这一个吻满足了，内心深处的渴望越来越多。  
他抬起头看着身下的人，对方双眼依旧紧闭，眉头微微皱起像是睡的不安稳，一定是因为他了。Bucky一边想着一边退去了自己的裤子，他想起听说过的无数个酒后乱性的故事，以前不相信的他现在完全知道了酒精的力量。  
被放大了无数倍的胆子还有跟不上的脑子，都让他不得不继续下去自己的动作，又或许是他这份情愫藏的太久，终于在这难得的机会里爆发了，不管怎么样，他最终解开了Steve的裤子，掏出那还没什么精神的大家伙蹭动起来。他嘴里小声叫着对方的名字，可又不得不将这声音忍在心里，生怕自己把人叫醒了。  
当然，就算再不清醒他也知道至少让自己别那么难受，他环顾了一下四周，最终抓过一边桌子上的润肤乳。然后一手继续撸动着对方的分身，一手探向了自己的身后。  
第一次做这种事情的他紧张的双手有些颤抖，蘸了润肤乳的手在自己的穴口打转，几次深呼吸后伸进了一指，有些艰难的进出着。  
正开拓着，就看Steve的左手动了动，可还没清醒的人只是将手臂换了个位置，连抬都没抬起来，即便如此，对于Bucky来说也足够让他心惊胆战了。  
本来缓慢抽动的双手也变得焦急起来，硬是又加了一根手指，感到不适的后穴下意识的收紧，他深呼吸着让自己放松点。  
可过了一会儿，看到对方依旧只是半勃起的分身，喝醉的人就是这样，没有办法，他抿了抿嘴，“动作得快点”这是他脑子里剩下的唯一想法，于是只好跪坐在对方腿间，埋下头吞吐起来。  
口腔包裹住分身的那一瞬间，生理上下意识的有些排斥，可在听到熟睡的人舒适的叹了一口气后，他又不知道哪来的勇气继续下去。  
丝毫不懂要怎么舔弄的他只好凭着直觉吞吐着，小心的不让牙齿碰到那脆弱的地方，别让自己一个不小心的动作便让这些恶行全部被发现，他不放过每一寸的小心舔弄着，没有醒过来的人下意识的开始顶胯。  
Bucky想着自己之前看过的片子，尽量吞下更多，直到那顶端扫过他的上颚再到喉咙，让他有种干呕的难耐，直到窒息敢传来再也忍受不住，再吐出。  
他早就想像过给Steve做这种事，不过当然不是再对方醉酒不醒人事的时候，他想过Steve抓着他的头发按着他的脑袋，又或者是抓着他的腰进入他。没有人能不对自己喜欢的人有这种幻想，即使他谴责自己很多次，可依旧控制不住自己的大脑。  
疯狂分泌的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，他抬起头看着被自己舔精神的大家伙，上面还留着自己的唾液，他不自觉的咽了咽口水，就算他不照镜子也知道现在他的脸一定红的很，他已经感觉到那在发烫了。  
又仓促的开拓了一下后穴，即使感觉到Steve好像要越来越清醒了，可最后的一丝理智也没有战胜压制不住的欲望，他扶着对方的分身，对准自己不断张合的穴口缓缓下落。  
想让完全勃起的大家伙进入绝对不是个轻松的事，疼痛让他双腿有些发抖，想要放弃的他却不舍得这么难得的机会，也许只有这一次了。  
这么说服着自己，他继续进进出出的动作着，手肘撑在对方身体两侧，Steve吐出的热气就喷在他的耳边，每次都让他情不自禁的收紧后穴。  
好像要转醒的人眉头皱的更深了，腰上也开始有些发力，Bucky目不转睛的看着眼前的人，他不知道对方是不是醒了，忍受着下身的不适，一手捂住对方的双眼，嘴里小声念着“ 别睁眼。”  
他现在倒是希望对方最好以为自己是在做梦，全当是和女朋友在一起就好了，如果真的被发现了....想到这，他双腿一软，紧接着毫无准备的下落让后穴被撑的更开了。  
全部的进入让他连呼吸都困难了，他不知道这件事会这么难，可还在梦里的人倒是完全没有这些顾虑，对方可能真的梦见自己在做爱了，又或者是男人天生的生理反应。  
在他还没准备好时，身下的人就开始顶腰，双手胡乱的摸着，最后抓住了他的大腿，Bucky紧张的完全不敢动作，他隐约的听见Steve嘴里在说着什么，可声音太小了加上不知道是疼痛多还是快感多的动作，让他完全不能分辨那些单词是什么。  
他全部的精力都用在祈祷身下的人千万不要完全醒过来和努力不发出声音上，可难耐的呜咽怎么忍都难完全憋住，即使胳膊酸的不行，他也绝不放开那只捂着对方眼睛的手。  
不知道过了多久，到后来可能是完全适应了，也可能是他已经麻木了，异常明显的快感让他难得的开始享受这件事。  
身下的人只是一味的挺动，Bucky完全没有被照顾到的前面半软着，他感觉到身体里的大家伙快要高潮了，比刚进入的时候还要胀大了些。  
他知道时间越久自己被发现的几率就越大，他咬着下唇，努力收紧着后穴好让对方快点射。  
Steve动作越来越大，就在他即将再也没有多余的力量支撑自己的身体时，对方终于迎来了高潮。  
“ Bucky....”  
Bucky刚要碰上自己的分生，就被一声还算清晰的叫声吓得一抖，刚有些反应的地方瞬间软了下去，他也顾不得自己是不是腿软着，立刻就从对方腿上下来了，紧接着便掉在了地上。  
屁股直接落地让他差点叫出声，然而只敢全身僵硬的他愣在那一动不动等着最后的审判。可事实是，等了许久，床上的人也没动静。  
他硬着头皮爬起来看了一眼，结果发现对方依旧睡着。  
忽然松了一口气，可紧接着迎来的便是一阵莫名的失落，好像能被发现更好似的。  
床上的人除了被解开的裤子，和有些褶皱的上衣，其他的完全看不出发生了什么，和狼狈的他相比简直是两个极端。  
可能是那点酒劲过去了，也可能是被那一声Bucky吓醒了，冷静下来的他意识到自己做了什么，也顾不得其他的，慌张的爬起来穿起裤子便跑了出去。  
下意识的逃跑也是他唯一能做的，在对方真的完全醒过来之前他走掉，至少不会让Steve怀疑到自己头上，他一边走一边说服着自己。  
现在格外清醒的他想到自己这简直就是犯罪，在对方神智不清的时候做爱了，这叫什么？心里的那份喜欢也忽然变得可耻起来，他强迫一个直男和自己做爱了。  
凌晨三点，打颤的双腿让他不得不坐在学校的长椅上休息，不能回宿舍，可后穴里不断流出的东西让他难受极了，脑袋里更是一片混乱。  
无处可去的他最终只好拨通了Sam的电话  
“ 你室友在吗？”  
“ 那我去找你。”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve醒过来的一瞬间先是觉得眼眶胀的难受，头也是一阵阵的疼，难得的艰难的坐起来醒神，又看了一眼时间发现才七点多。  
啧了一声，一手掐着眉头试图叫醒一下发沉的大脑，又用几秒钟的时间思考了一下自己早上没有课，然后便咚的一声又躺回了床上。  
足足的叹了一口气，忽然意识到自己的动静有些大了的他，赶紧下意识的看了一眼有没有把对面床上的人吵醒，然后这才发现那根本就没有人。  
嘴里念叨了一句这么早人跑去哪了，不过仅此而已，现在他的脑袋完全没能力思考那么多，好像还有不少的酒精麻痹着他的神经。  
绝对不再喝这么多了。  
这是他此时此刻唯一的想法，如果不是昨天快要结束的时候剩下的人一定要跟他喝，他早就跑了。

又过了一会儿，想要努力再次入睡的他最后还是被下一秒就要烧起来的喉咙逼得坐了起来。还是酗酒的后果，他现在渴的要命。正准备去接点水喝，紧接着他便被接下来发现的事震惊到说不出话来。  
即使脑袋疼的不行，他也不得不尽最大的努力来回忆昨晚发生的一切。然而往往越慌张，大脑越是一片空白，也顾不上要冒烟的嗓子了，他抓起手机开始诶个打电话询问昨晚结束是谁送他回的宿舍。  
裤子的拉链敞开着，前面的内裤也被扒掉了一半，全身上下唯一袒露出来的位置让他不得不紧张起来。  
酒后乱xing这种事他从来不相信，可如今好像真的发生在自己身上了又让他说不出否定的话，因为他真的不记得了，他唯一的记忆就是最后在舞会大厅的吧台被灌了几瓶啤酒又加上几杯龙舌兰。

在问到第三个人的时候，他就得到了答案，不过这结果完全没有让他平静下来，反而更慌了，因为他万万没想到，送他回来的人是Bucky  
“ 你舍友把你接回去了。”  
Bucky为什么会过去？不是早就离开了吗？然后为什么现在对方不在宿舍？自己的裤子是怎么回事？

发现不是随便和女生发生什么了的欣慰被自己的暗恋对象看到醉酒样子的尴尬冲的无影无踪。无数的猜测浮现在他脑海里。  
是不是半夜回来他忽然脱裤子把人吓跑了？  
还是说自己做了什么更奇怪的事让对方忍无可忍？  
左想右想又觉得他从来没有这些怪癖，更何况以前也有喝醉过的经历但从没发生过这种奇怪的事？

完全懵掉的他一个翻身下了床，先把还敞开的裤链扣好，然后跑去卫生间用凉水洗了洗脸好让自己快点清醒起来。  
前几分钟还希望冷水有作用的他，在真的想起了点什么的时候就后悔了。  
因为，他好像真的“酒后乱xing”了。不确定自己到底是在做梦还是现实，他好像真的和某人做ai了，更可怕的是，即使丝毫没有想起任何画面，只有当时一阵阵的感觉，他却隐约记得自己好像叫了Bucky的名字。  
有人半夜闯进了他的房间？这不可能，房门是被锁上的，怎么会有人进来？  
还是他像十几岁的时候那样久违的梦遗了？  
即使第二种可能无比丢人，对于现在的他来说也是最好的结果了，可如果Bucky听到他叫他的的名字，那就更糟糕了。  
按捺不住慌张得内心，他干脆拨通了对方的电话。  
让他没想到的是那边很快就接通了  
“ 喂….”  
声音哑的厉害，应该是还没醒。  
“ Bucky？是我…Steve…那个昨晚….是你送我回来的？”  
他话刚落，就听见那边吃痛的低声暗骂了一声，然后咳了咳，不过并没什么作用，声音依旧沙哑的回答道  
“ 对…对！是我，我刚好过去找人，然后…然后就遇见你了…对。”  
“ 哦..哦！我是想说谢谢…然后你…后来…”  
这次还不等他说完，就听对方立刻接话道  
“ 后来我就走了！把你送回去我就走了！那个….我这还有点事…下午上课再说。”  
这次对方说完便直接挂断了电话。  
Steve正想着怎么再开口问问后来到底发生什么了，听筒里便只剩下被挂断后的滴滴声。  
依旧不知道对方到底听没听到，暴躁的把手机扔到床上，又揉了揉自己的脑袋，最后他只好没有办法的坐在床边努力自己回想着昨晚的一切。

“ 谁啊…这么早。”  
被吵醒的Sam看着对面床上的人呆愣的坐在那，脸色看起来有些不对劲，准确的说是，从昨晚两人见面，这人的脸色就不对。  
揉了揉眼睛让自己更清醒点，然后说道  
“ 喂，傻了？”  
这次对面的人倒是有了些反应，不过目光依旧有些呆滞，就这么盯了他几秒，便又倒在了床上。  
“ 真的傻了。”  
想到自己还有早课，被弄醒的他干脆也不打算再睡了，猜到昨晚一定是发生了什么，不然他这个好兄弟绝对不会放弃任何一次和那个Steve Rogers同寝的机会。  
看对方不提他也不再问，可洗漱时又难掩好奇得探头出来看看，见床上的人依旧是直愣愣的看着前方，他意识到这的确有些过分的不对劲了。  
好奇心更胜的他吐了嘴里的牙膏沫，他连脸都没洗的就蹲在了床边准备问个究竟。  
“ 昨晚怎么回事？”  
“ 舞会上发生什么了？那个Steve和Natasha真的在一起了？”  
“ 还是看到什么更劲爆的了？”  
可结果自己问了半天，对方依旧对他爱答不理，最后扔给他一句  
“ 我再睡会儿。”  
Sam气的翻了个白眼，自己被吵醒了这人倒是又睡起来了？本想着把人吵醒的他，在看到对方难看的脸色后，难得的好心了一次，他的直觉很准，昨晚一点发生什么让这人受刺激的事了。  
于是只好把想要报复的心默默藏着，准备以后有机会再连本带息的还回来。

Bucky闭着眼假睡着，直到听到寝室门被关上才叹了口气睁开眼。说实话，他的确是想再睡一会儿的，可身后难受的要命再加上干疼的喉咙，让他很难再次入睡。  
一静下来又开始不由自主的想起昨晚发生的一切，如果不是刚刚他睡得迷糊，Steve来电话他肯定不会接通，不过好在听起来对方好像不记得发生了什么，他现在只盼望着这个人绝对不要想起来。  
羞耻，尴尬，又有些后悔复杂的情绪让他有些绝望，低落的心情加上过于不适的身体让他想着想着，不自觉的又睡着了。  
等再醒来已经是下午了，空到不能再空的胃加上翻身就疼得要命的屁股，让他不得不从睡梦中醒过来。  
脑袋依旧发沉，浑浑噩噩的大脑和他的心情配极了，想着一会儿还有一门课，又斟酌了一下被教授记住期末不得不挂科和见到Steve的尴尬，他还是选择了乖乖去上课，然后决定晚点到再躲到后排。  
打算好一切，连寝室都没回，两手空空的踏着上课铃进了教室，直接从后门进来的他自然而然的坐到了最后一排。  
浑身不舒服的他坐下就直接趴在了桌子上，心里一边想着希望前面的人把他挡得严实一点，一边上下眼皮打起架来。  
正要入睡，他便感觉自己旁边坐了一个人，想看看是谁却敌不过疲惫的身体，最终还是睡着了。

在宿舍里纠结了一天的Steve上课前五分钟才想起来自己有课，跑到教室时教授已经开始讲课了，他只好悄悄从后门溜进去，却意外的发现Bucky也坐在最后一排。  
本来想打招呼的他发现对方好像睡着了，只好默默的坐在一边。  
整整一天都回忆无果，他最终安慰自己这一切都是一场梦，Bucky回来就走了，只有他自己，梦里的一切只有他自己知道。  
可依旧有些忐忑的心告诉他事情好像没这么简单，但没有办法，他的分析能力只能到这了，对于他来说这也是最好的结果。  
想着想着又看向旁边睡着的人，对方嘴微微张着，嘴唇有些干，可能因为前面喋喋不休的教授睡得并不安稳，眉头皱着，没一会儿就要挪动挪动身子换姿势。  
他就这么看着出神，这才发现对方一直到课间都没醒过来，怕被教授发现，后半节课他干脆和Bucky前面的人换了座位，好能帮忙挡着点。  
于是就这么挺直的坐了一个多小时，下课铃响起来的时候他觉得自己的腰都要断了，可即便如此心里也难得的开心了起来，正高兴着又觉得自己幼稚极了，这么点事就能让烦躁一天的心情好转。  
教室里的人走的越来越多，Steve回身发现Bucky依旧睡着，并且完全没有醒过来的迹象，他只好试图把人叫醒。  
刚要碰到的他便感觉到Bucky嘴里吐出的热气的热的过分，他下意识的摸了摸对方的额头，果然烫的要命。  
这才发现不对劲的他赶紧把人叫醒，推了几次才有反应的人只是迷迷糊糊的看着他。

Bucky一直半梦半醒的庆幸着一节课没被点名，听到了下课铃声可却困得醒不过来，就在他纠结的时候感觉到有人推他。谁？Sam？还是下一节课的学生？也没准是教授发现他睡了三个小时？  
告诫着自己快点睁开眼，等终于看清是谁在叫他的时候让他觉得自己肯定还没醒过来，不然Steve怎么会坐他前面。  
不等他再清醒一点，就听对方有些焦急的说道  
“ Bucky？醒了？你发烧了。”  
大脑完全停止运作的他将心里想的话诚实的说了出来  
“ 怪不得越来越疼…..”


End file.
